Sous la neige
by Mirumo
Summary: La neige étouffe et dissimule bien des choses ... Fic achevée / époque des Maraudeurs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les Maraudeurs et leur univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, évidemment.

Quant à Lynn Amberson, elle a été créée par Alohomora, l'auteur de la remarquable fanfic "Les Portes", que je vous invite à aller lire si ce n'est pas le cas. Lorsque j'ai écrit cette histoire, ce n'était pas destiné à être publié, et je n'ai donc pas pensé qu'utiliser son personnage pourrait la gêner. A vrai dire, j'ai tellement aimé "Les Portes" que tout le monde qu'elle a imaginé est devenu à mes yeux partie intégrante d'HP. S'il y a un quelconque problème dans la manière dont je fait agir Lynn, qu'elle me le dise et je supprimerais ou arrangerais mon histoire.

**Résumé**: Sortis diplômés d'Hogwarts depuis quelques mois, les Maraudeurs décident de s'accorder un week-end de repos dans le Monde Moldu en compagnie de Lily et Lynn.

Chapitre 1 : Préparatifs

"Tu es sûre? Sûre sûre sûre?-Si je te dis que je n'ai rien oublié, c'est que je n'ai rien oublié, merde!

-Bon, bon ..."

Lynn soupira, exaspérée, mais déjà calmée intérieurement. Pour faire durer un peu la pseudo-dispute, elle tourna le dos à Sirius, faisant semblant d'arranger ses sous-vêtements dans sa valise, et grommela:

"De toutes façons, y a pas besoin d'un wagon de fringues pour deux jours dans un voyage à l'époque de l'ère glaciaire.

-Premièrement, on y reste trois jours; deuxièmement, ce n'est pas un voyage dans le temps, c'est un séjour dans les Alpes, en France; et troisièmement, pourrais-tu arrêter de faire la gueule après m'avoir expliqué pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi tu fais la gueule depuis une semaine? T'étais d'accord, non?

-Humpf ...

-Je prends ça pour un oui?"

Lynn se mit debout sur le lit, les bras écartés comme une petite fille sur une poutre de gymnastique, et se laissa tomber au beau milieu. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond et les bras en croix, elle laissa passer quelques dizaines de secondes avant de répondre.

"C'est un oui.

-Bon, alors, ça marche toujours?"

N'entendant pas de réponse, Sirius arrêta d'essayer de tirer la fermeture éclair récalcitrante d'un sac de voyage et observa Lynn. Au bout d'un moment, il la vit hocher la tête de haut en bas sans quitter le plafond des yeux. Soudainement détendu et amusé, il enjamba les bagages éparpillés sur le sol et s'allongea doucement sur sa petite amie. Dégageant une mèche blonde de son visage fin, il murmura:

"Tu vas voir, ce sera génial.

-Y a intérêt, après tout le baratin de James sur "la purification des poumons dont vous auriez bien besoin, sales fumeurs"."

Sirius éclata de rire, et roula sur le côté. Lynn le regarda un instant, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres, puis reporta son attention sur le plafond. Le Maraudeur pu la dévorer des yeux à sa guise, chose qu'elle détestait à l'ordinaire. Il observa ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, aux reflets dorés et coupés aux épaules, ses yeux gris et expressifs en amande au fond desquels luisait une petite flamme, son nez légèrement retroussé parsemé de taches de rousseur, sa bouche entrouverte aux lèvres ourlées, son cou gracile, son buste aux superbes courbes, son corps musclé par le Quidditch, ses jambes fines, ses petites mains aux ongles un peu rongés. Pour son plus grand bonheur, la jeune fille était totalement nue. A regret, il sortit de sa contemplation, et se remit debout.

"Bon, je vais préparer nos affaires de toilette.

-Hm hmm ..."

Lynn jeta un regard à la silhouette vêtue de noir qui sortait de la chambre.Pendant sept ans, elle avait vainement espéré que son camarade de classe Sirius Black la remarque. A partir de la quatrième année, ils étaient devenus de bons amis, mais lui était un coureur invétéré et ne semblait pas se rendre compte que la Gryffondor était éperdument amoureuse de lui. Puis, les derniers mois de la sixième année, ils avaient commencés à entretenir une relation, dans les coins sombres des couloirs isolés ou dans des classes désertes. Enfin, leur tout dernier jour à Poudlard, durant la soirée qui suivait la remise des diplômes, ils avaient officialisés leur couple devant James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et quelques amis. Cela faisait quatre mois. Désormais, ils habitaient dans un appartement londonien. Lynn suivait une formation au Ministère de la Magie, espérant décrocher un poste au Département des Mystères dans les 4 ans, tandis que Sirius consacrait ses journées à l'Ordre de Phénix. Elle en faisait également partie, mais à titre officieux; étant quasiment la seule membre de l'Ordre à se balader toute la semaine dans le Ministère, elle apportait régulièrement des informations à Dumbledore sur les prochaines mesures mises en vigueur, ou les décisions de tel département.

" ... peux entrer?

-Quoi?"

Plongée dans ses pensées, Lynn n'avait pas entendu James entrer dans l'appartement.

"Non, surtout p ...

-Sal ... Oups, excuse-moi!"

La jeune femme blottit son intimité sous l'unique drap du lit. En se tortillant, elle arriva à s'enrouler dedans de façon plus ou moins commode, et tenta de se lever. Malheureusement, elle ne réussit qu'à s'étaler de tout son long sur la moquette aux pieds du nouveau venu. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre pendant quelques secondes, puis éclatèrent simultanément de rire. James s'agenouilla et claqua deux bises sur les joues de Lynn.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Pas mal … Tu pourrais fouiller dans la valise ouverte sur le lit et me passer quelque chose pour m'habiller ?

-A vos ordres, m'dame. »

Il se releva, fouilla dans la valise en question, et commença à présenter divers vêtements à la manière d'un vendeur de grande surface.

« Alors … que diriez-vous d'un sublime ensemble de lingerie en lycra noir, à savoir un soutien-gorge rembourré et un string ? »

Lynn, qui avait commencé à rire de nouveau, s'indigna :

« Eh ! Je n'ai ni string, ni soutif rembourré! D'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-elle avec une main posée sur la poitrine et un air aguicheur, » j'en n'en ai pas besoin, la nature m'ayant fait don de seins sublimes !

-J'ai pu le vérifier de mes propres yeux. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Bon, si cela ne vous convient pas, je dispose également d'une minijupe en cuir noir et d'un superbe chemisier transparent en soie rose vaporeuse.

-James !

-Quoi ? Y a vraiment ça dans ta valise ! D'ailleurs, comment tu as pu acheter des trucs pareils ? » ajouta-t-il en se retournant, un sourire levé. « Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas trop du genre à porter des habits de …

-Pouffe?

-Oui.

-C'était pour m'amuser, voilà tout. D'ailleurs, je pense bien ne les avoir jamais mises, ces horribles fringues !

-OK, passons. Nous avons également un … maillot de bain ? Tu prends un maillot de bain pour aller à la montagne ?

-Bin … oui. Après tout, je peux en avoir besoin, non ?

-T'es bien une fille, toi. Nous, les hommes, nous ne prenons que le nécessaire; manuel de survie, canif, bonnes chaussures, eau, nourriture, bref ; l'essentiel.

-Je vois que Lily t'a fait tout un discours sur le séjour. En même temps, c'était le défi : trois jours dans un pays étranger dont nous ne parlons pas la langue, isolation dans une station de ski, pas d'utilisation de la magie.

-Ouais, enfin, ça c'était votre idée, à Lily et toi. Moi, j'avais juste proposé un séjour à la montagne.

-Pfff, de toutes façons, vous n'y arriverez jamais.

-Qui ça, nous ?

-Toi, Remus, Peter et Sirius.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui a emporté un maillot de bain, un string en lycra et un soutien-gorge rembourré …

-Tu m'énerves, Potter ! »

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; il reçut un oreiller derrière la tête.

« Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? D'accord, prépare-toi à succomber, femme.

-Espèce de … pachyderme phallocrate ! »

Les deux anciens Gryffondor entamèrent une splendide bataille d'oreillers. Entre chaque coup, ils échangeaient des paroles.

« De toutes façons, Potter … je te dis … que vous vous serez perdus dès le premier jour … et que vous aurez pas l'air con avec vos petits canifs suisses !

-C'est sûr que … tu vas bien skier en … maillot de bain !

-Le maillot … c'est pour l'éventua … lité … où il y aurait un sauna ou un hammam …

-A quoi ça … vous sert ?

-A vous faire tomber, mes chéris, comme des mouches! »

Lynn asséna un coup fatal d'oreiller, qui fit s'affaler James sur le lit. Poussant un cri triomphant de cow-boy (« Yiiiiiiiiihiii ! »), elle s'assit à califourchon sur le dos de son ami.

« Alors ?

-Je demande grâce.

-Hahaha ! On fait moins le malin, là ! Mais où est donc passée ta fierté de mâle ?

-Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ?

-OH ! »

Teigneuse, elle commença à lui frapper le dos avec l'oreiller qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

« Euh ... Lynn ? »

Sirius venait de rentrer dans la chambre et semblait légèrement perplexe de voir sa chérie enroulée dans un drap qui laissait voir plus qu'il ne masquait, chevauchant et frappant gentiment son meilleur ami hilare.Ce dernier se dégagea de l'emprise de Lynn, sauta du lit et alla serrer la main de Sirius.

« Hello, Cornedrue. Lily n'est pas là?

-Elle nous rejoindra directement à la gare.

-Eh, les hommes, il est à quelle heure, le train? » s'enquit Lynn.

« 11h57.

-Putain ! »La jeune femme jaillit du lit, saisit des habits un peu à hasard dans sa valise et s'enferma dans la salle de bains qui jouxtait la chambre. Sur le ton de la conversation, James commenta ;

« J'adore quand ta petite amie jure comme un mec.

-Moi aussi. Tu savais qu'elle connaissait vingt fois plus de gros mots que moi ?

-Impossible, tu es un Maître Es Jurons.

-J'ai trouvé mon, enfin, ma, supérieure.-

Eeeeh bé ! »

Ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement du voyage qui s'annonçait, vérifiant de temps en temps si ils avaient bien tout ce qu'il fallait. Une demi-heure après, Lynn sortit enfin de la salle de bains. Elle portait tee-shirt moulant noir orné sur la poitrine de l'inscription argentée toute en ronds et déliés ; « Harpies de Holyhead ». Elle chaussait de hautes bottes en cuir noir à talons larges, par-dessus un jean gris délavé. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient relevés au-dessus de la nuque, quelques mèches retombant ça et là. James remarqua avec un sourire amusé qu'elle avait remis son piercing vert fluo à l'arcade sourcilière gauche. A la fin de la sixième année, elle se l'était fait faire à Londres, dans un quartier de non-sorciers, en même temps qu'un tatouage entre les deux omoplates, représentant Rowena Ravenclaw. Malgré son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor, et sa fierté de l'être, Lynn était une fervente admiratrice de toutes les femmes connues, sorcières et Moldues, et tout particulièrement de la créatrice de la maison Serdaigle. Très rapidement, la jeune fille avait enlevé son piercing, les professeurs trouvant cela légèrement choquant. Depuis, James n'avait jamais revu son amie avec une petite pointe verte au-dessus du sourcil.

« Lynn, tu es très belle, mais penses-tu vraiment que ce soit la tenue … adéquate pour la montagne ?

-Mon Sirius chéri, il existe des inventions supers, qu'on appelle les manteaux, les gants, les écharpes … »

Ce disant, elle passa une veste noire d'homme, des gants en laine assortis, et enroula autour de son cou une très longue écharpe ornée de rayures noires, grises et blanches.En quelques minutes, les trois amis finirent de fermer leurs affaires. D'un commun accord, et malgré leur promesse de ne pas utiliser la magie, ils décidèrent d'emporter leurs baguettes respectives, « au cas où ». Il était vrai que les temps étaient troublés, et une attaque de Mangemorts était improbable, mais pas impossible. Pour arriver à King's Cross, ils prirent une voiture Moldue, celle de Lynn. Pour son plus grand bonheur de féministe, elle dû la conduire, James et Sirius étant incapables ne serait-ce que de mettre le contact et de démarrer. Elle-même chouchoutait sa Lincoln International noire, vérifiant tous les jours qu'elle était propre, que les sièges en cuir étaient confortables. Sirius ne se déplaçait que rarement, et quand il le faisait, c'était sur sa moto volante. Quand à James, il était obligé, comme son meilleur ami, de se faire conduire en voiture par sa chérie quand il était dans le monde Moldu.Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross vers 11h30. Sirius était persuadé que le train partait du quai 9 ¾ et voulait s'y rendre, ce dont Lynn essayait désespérément de le dissuader.

« Sirius, on part pour un endroit Moldu, donc on prend les moyens de transport Moldus, tu comprends ça?

-Bien sûr que je le comprend, mais comment on va faire pour traverser la Manche, si ce n'est pas avec un train comme le Poudlard 'Express?

-C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer! Le train Moldu que l'on va prendre, là, dans quelques minutes, va nous emmener dans un aéroport Moldu, où l'on va prendre un avion Moldu. Cet avion va se poser en France Moldue, et là-bas, nous prendrons un car Moldu qui va nous emmener à la station de ski qui est, je te rappelle, Moldue. Et nous y vivrons pendant trois jours comme des Moldus!

-OK, OK. N'empêche », ajouta-t-il en grommelant comme un enfant, « que tu m'avais pas expliqué ça comme ça. »

Lynn évita de répondre, et, amusée, de la mauvaise foi forcée de son petit ami, l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bon », intervint un James toujours hilare après la tirade de Lynn, « on va à quel quai ?

-Hmmm. » (Elle consulta son ticket) « Le 24.

-C'est parti ! »

Ils parcoururent rapidement la gare, et se retrouvèrent au bout du quai 24, à côté de leur train. Lynn, qui connaissait King's Cross comme sa poche et donc précédait les deux garçons, se retourna vers eux, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Je les vois ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Do you speak french ?

"Lily! Lily!"

Lynn lâcha ses bagages sans ménagement et se mit à courir en criant, laissant James et Sirius en plan. Lily se retourna au bout de quelques secondes, entendant une voix féminine familière scander son prénom.

« Lynn! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tombèrent dans les bras, s'embrassant confusément, bredouillant quelques paroles sans sens en riant. Elles se séparèrent finalement de quelques centimètres, et se regardèrent de haut en bas l'une et l'autre.

« T'es sublime, ma chérie !

-Toi aussi, Lynn, tu as l'air … rayonnante ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps, et recommencèrent à se serrer dans les bras.

« Salut Lily !

-Oh, Sirius ! Ca va ? »

Il y eut un instant de cafouillage, au cours duquel les six amis se saluèrent les uns les autres. Puis, ils décidèrent de rentrer dans le train. Mais à l'intérieur, ils se rendirent compte que leurs places étaient séparées; quatre d'entre eux pouvaient s'asseoir à un carré, mais les deux restants étaient dans un autre compartiment, côte à côte.

« Pourquoi c'est comme ça ? Normalement, on devrait tous être plus ou moins à côté, non ? » demanda Lynn. En apparence, elle se parlait surtout à elle-même, mais sa question s'adressait à Sirius. Il avait dû aller chercher les billets tout seul, la jeune femme travaillant ce jour-là au Ministère. Sirius, très décontracté, sifflotait en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre sa petite amie. Il s'assit sur une des banquettes du carré, et se mit à regarder à la fenêtre.

« OK, je vois que Monsieur s'en fout. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller dans l'autre compartiment. » lança Lynn en évitant de regarder Sirius. Elle savait que si elle rencontrait son regard d'un noir profond, elle se mettrait en rage ou éclaterait de rire.Elle empoigna donc sa valise, ses deux sacs et partit à grandes enjambées dans le compartiment voisin.

« Bon ,euh … Qui va avec elle, au risque de se faire éventrer ? » s'enquit James.

Il y eut un silence. Sirius, brusquement, se détourna de la fenêtre et se rendit compte que les quatre le regardaient.

« Pas question que j'y aille, si c'est ce que à quoi vous pensez ! Elle va me tuer, vous la connaissez …

-Bon, j'y vais. » soupira Remus.

Il rejoignit Lynn, et la trouva en train d'essayer désespérément de mettre sa valise au-dessus de son siège. Il l'aida, puis s'assit à ses côtés.

Le train démarra peu après. Comme ils n'échangeaient aucune parole, elle sortit une liasse de documents officiels d'un de ses sacs, et commença à les annoter. Soudainement, Remus lança sans la regarder :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pardon ? » répondit-elle sans lâcher son fac-similé de décret des yeux, mordillant le bout de son crayon.

Remus tourna brusquement la tête vers Lynn.

« Entre Sirius et toi ? » Elle détacha son attention de son parchemin, perplexe.

« Mais … rien. Il ne se passe rien, tout va bien !

-Tout va bien ? Vraiment ? » Le Maraudeur sembla légèrement accusateur.

« Remus, veux-tu bien m'expliquer le fond et la forme de ces insinuations?

-Ecoute, vous … On dirait que vous êtes devenus un vrai couple.»

Lynn regarda le jeune homme un instant, et eut un rire jaune.

« En effet, nous sommes un couple. Tu n'avais pas remarqué depuis aujourd'hui, apparemment.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi. En sixième année, vous étiez réellement ensemble, aussi en septiè …

-Quoi? Tu savais qu'on était ensemble en sixième année?

-Lynn … Tout le monde le savait. On le savait même plus que vous, et ce dès la première année. Y en avait même qui faisaient des paris sur la date où vous vous embrasseriez pour la première fois, où vous annonceriez officiellement que vous êtes ensemble … voire même la date où vous coucheriez ensemble!

-Je vois le style … Et tu as fait des paris, toi aussi?

-Après la cinquième année, oui.

-Et sur quoi?-Sur la date où Sirius avouerait qu'il était amoureux de toi.-Seulement? Et James?

-Euh … Sur à peu près tout … Le baiser, le rendez-vous, la nuit dans le même lit, l'annonce officielle, les fiançailles, le mariage, les gosses, le divorce, les funérailles …

-Tout, quoi.

-Tout.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, alors ?

-Je voulais dire que, justement, on dirait que vous n'êtes plus comme avant.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu …

-Mais si, Lynn! Avant, vous étiez tout le temps en train de vous engueuler devant toute l'école, et cinq secondes après, vous vous embrassiez comme des malades. Maintenant, vous … vous évitez de vous disputer, mais tout le monde voit bien que vous êtes exaspérés l'un par l'autre. Il y a toujours une sorte de tension entre vous deux, on dirait que vous évitez de vous parler. En fait, on dirait que vous êtes mariés depuis vingt ans.

-Ah … »

Remus semblait choqué et énervé.

« Alors, c'est tout ce que tu as à répondre?

-Non, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à répondre, mais tu n'es pas mon psy, alors je ne vais pas t'emmerder avec ça, d'accord? »

Tous deux s'enfermèrent dans un silence boudeur; elle, se remit à noter des lois et des décrets, lui sortit un livre et se plongea dedans.

Il n'y eut aucun incident particulier durant le reste du voyage. Dans l'avion, Lynn et Lily se retrouvèrent côte à côte, et purent commenter les nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il était amusant de voir ces deux jeunes femmes alterner débats politiques et papotages sur les derniers potins.

Le voyage en car dura une heure et demie. Sans qu'on sache pourquoi ni comment, Sirius et Lynn semblaient raccommodés: ils s'enfouirent au fond du car, et s'embrassèrent à la manière des adolescents qu'ils avaient étés encore peu de temps auparavant, s'arrêtant parfois pour reprendre leur souffle ou échanger des paroles inaudibles mais apparemment hilarantes.

Arrivés enfin à destination, les six amis sortirent les derniers du car. Sirius s'arrêta juste après avoir descendu les trois marches, et s'exclama:

« Nous voilà ! »

Lynn, qu'il tenait par la taille et qui affichait déjà des joues rougies par le froid, renchérit en criant;

« Woouuhoooouuuu! »

Cinq minutes après, les problèmes pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez; James et Remus interrogeaient un autochtone :

« Er … Where is the … hotel? You know, hotel?

-Euh … Excusez-moi, je ne comprends pas. »

Lynn et Lily échangèrent un regard complice qui signifiait ; « C'est là que nous sortons notre botte secrète ».

Lynn s'approcha du français et énonça avec quelques hésitations, mais sans accent anglais;

« Nous voulons … savoir où … est l'hôtel.

-Le plus proche est là-bas, vous voyez ? »

L'autochtone désigna un grand bâtiment à leur gauche. Lynn, ravie, le remercia, et se retourna vers le petit groupe. Un grand sourire s'étendait sur le visage de Lily, mais les garçons avaient un air offusqué et abasourdi. Enfin, Sirius lança:

« Mais c'est dégueulasse!

-Ah non, » se défendit Lynn, « il n'y avait aucune interdiction sur ce point !

-Devant un tribunal, on pourrait très bien dire qu'on a oublié de vous dire que Lynn parle français. » ajouta Lily.

« Vous nous l'avez effrontément caché, oui! » s'indigna James. « Le défi, c'était entre autres d'aller dans un pays dont on ne parlait pas la langue.

-Peut-être, mais vous ne nous avez pas fait jurer qu'on ne parlait pas cette langue.

-Non, mais ça allait de soi!

-Oh, c'est bon! De toutes façons, imaginez si aucun d'entre nous n'avait parlé français, on n'aurait pas eu l'air cons!

-L'affaire est close, point. » acheva Lily.

Ils empoignèrent leurs bagages respectifs, et se rendirent à l'hôtel où ils récupérèrent les clefs de leurs locations. Avant de se séparer, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant les pistes. Lynn et Sirius s'installèrent dans le petit studio qui leur avait été désigné. Il comprenait une chambre avec lit à deux places, un salon-salle à manger–cuisine, et une petite salle de bains avec une baignoire. Lynn prit un bain, pendant que Sirius déballait ses affaires et faisait un inventaire du matériel, comme l'exigeait le contrat de location. Une demi-heure plus tard, il vit sa petite amie traverser le salon, portant uniquement un boxer noir.

« Tu vas attraper la crève en deux heures, si tu te balades à poil. » commenta-t-il tout en continuant à lire la liste du matériel.

Avec une moue suggestive, elle répondit en secouant légèrement la poitrine et les épaules :« Eh bien comme ça, je pourrais exiger des heures sup' en câlins pour que tu me réchauffes.

-Ah oui ? » dit-il en relevant la tête de sa liste. Il se dirigea vers Lynn, et l'enlaça par derrière tout en continuant : « Et serais-tu disposée à faire des heures supplémentaires dès maintenant?-Hmmm … C'est à méditer, je pense que je pourrais te donner ma réponse dans … quatre secondes. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air profondément concentré.

« Je ne crois pas être disposée à ça, Monsieur Black … Cependant, si vous vous montrez persuasif, je pense pouvoir faire une entorse à ma morale. »

Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Alors?-Je pense que je vais réviser mon jugement … en votre compagnie …

-Je serai ravi de vous aider à mettre de l'ordre dans vos pensées, mademoiselle … »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et basculèrent sur le canapé qui se trouvait à proximité. Lynn se détacha des lèvres de Sirius de quelques centimètres et chuchota :

« N'avons-nous pas un rendez-vous dans quelques heures?

-Je pense que nous aurons le temps … »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Piste noire

"Dites-donc, vous en avez mis, du temps! J'ai failli attendre! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez?"

Lynn et Sirius se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. James, un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension, semblait ne pas comprendre.

"Faites-moi profiter de votre hilarité, ce serait plus marrant!"

Les deux jeunes gens semblaient au bord des larmes, se tenant les côtes. James, faussement vexé, leur tourna le dos dans un geste théâtral.

"Parfait! Puisque vous m'excluez, je n'ai qu'à m'éclipser!"

Lynn réussit à reprendre un peu de souffle et posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"C'est bon, c'est bon, on arrête ..."

Mais au moment même, Sirius fut pris d'une autre crise de fou rire, et s'affala par terre. Lynn suivit le mouvement, et s'allongea sur lui.

"Mais pourquoi on rit, en fait?

-Sais pas ..."

En voyant la figure déconfite de James, Sirius répondit, hilare:

"En fait si, je sais."

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes pour que les deux s'arrêtent de rire et reprennent leur calme. Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe au bas des pistes. Tous les trois étaient déjà attablés, assis dans des chaises longues, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et une assiette de crêpe sur les genoux.

Lynn regarda tour à tour Lily, Remus, Peter et Sirius qui s'asseyait à son tour, apparemment abasourdie.

"Excusez-moi, je vais sûrement poser une question idiote, mais ... vous n'allez pas rester toute l'après-midi comme ça, si?"

Les quatre se consultèrent du regard, et répondirent à l'unisson:

"Si."

Lynn, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, se retourna vers James, qui réprimait un sourire, puis regarda de nouveau les fainéants.

"Mais ... j'y crois pas! Vous êtes une bande de flemmards, ou quoi?

-Nous le sommes.-

Mais enfin, regardez! On est dans une super station de ski, y a personne sur les pistes, on est en pleine forme, on est jeunes, beaux, intelligents, sympas et drôles, et vous, au lieu d'aller skier, vous glandouillez dans un transat en vous goinfrant de crêpes au chocolat!

-Je suis crevée à cause du voyage, je dois me reposer." répondit Lily.

"Moi aussi." ajouta Remus, après quoi Peter lança;"Moi, j'aime pas skier.

-Et moi, je sais carrément pas skier." acheva Sirius.

"Et vous avez accepté de venir dans une station de ski, vous deux, alors que vous ne saviez pas ou n'aimiez pas skier?

-Tu sais, chérie, y a pas que le ski, à la montagne. On peut faire des randonnées, de la luge, des raquettes, de ... du ...

-Du légumage, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire, oui!"

Lynn tourna la tête vers James, les bras croisés.

"Et toi, t'as des rhumatismes, ou t'as un livre à finir?

-Non, moi, c'est bon, je veux bien aller skier.

-C'est vrai? Tu veux bien?" répêta la jeune femme, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte en une esquisse de sourire, comme si un miracle venait de se produire.

"Oui, je suis d'accord. Mais à une condition.

-Tout ce que tu voudras. Déjà, que t'acceptes d'aller skier, après ces quatre larves, ça me paraît inimaginable, alors ...

-Pas de piste bleue, pas de piste verte. Uniquement des pistes rouges et noires, et, pourquoi pas, du hors-piste.

-Bien sûr!" répliqua-t-elle, comme si c'était une évidence.

James et Lynn mirent leurs skis, et saluèrent leurs amis.

"Bonne farniente!

-Bonne glandouille, tu veux dire!"

Tous deux passèrent l'après-midi sur les pistes. Ils commencèrent par une rouge, pour se remettre en jambes, et allèrent rapidement sur une noire. James avait fait du ski dans son enfance, et n'avait jamais eu d'étoile car il ne prenait pas de cours, mais étant un excellent joueur de Quidditch, il s'adaptait à toutes sortes de sports. Quant à Lynn, elle avait eu un an auparavant un diplôme attestant qu'elle pouvait être monitrice. La gentille balade en ski se transforma rapidement en une sorte de compétition: c'était à celui ou celle qui faisait le plus d'acrobaties, qui allait le plus vite ... Ils redescendirent vers 17h30. Leurs quatre amis étaient exactement à la même place, dans les mêmes positions que quand ils les avaient quittés. Le seul changement était la présence de nombreux verres et assiettes vides sur la table. Remus faisait une sieste, Peter observait les skieurs qui prenaient les téléphériques, Lily lisait un énorme livre très ennuyeux rien qu'à l'observer, et Sirius écrivait des lettres à tous ses amis, cherchant parfois l'inspiration au coeur de sa crêpe beurre-sucre-chantilly-chocolat.Lynn et James approchèrent d'autres chaises longues, s'assirent, exténués, et commandèrent une bouteille de rhum pour deux. A 18h00, le groupe décida de rentrer. Arrivés dans l'appartement, Lynn et Sirius s'affalèrent sur le canapé. Le jeune homme retira ses lunettes de soleil et commença à enlever ses après-skis. Lynn, qui avait débuté une mini-sieste de dix secondes, lui jeta un bref regard, referma les yeux, les rouvrit, tourna lentement la tête vers lui, l'observa quelques instants, et éclata de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Hahahahaha! La tête!

-Quooii?-J'imagine que tu n'as pas jugé nécessaire d'utiliser la crème solaire que j'avais achetée?

-Je déteste m'enduire d'un truc graisseux.

-Eh bien regarde-toi, mon chou, et je pense que tu vas vite adopter la bouteille de truc graisseux!"

En effet, Sirius avait des coups de soleil sur tout le visage, et on voyait une superbe marque de lunettes autour des yeux.

"Meeerrrde! Je suis horrible, comme ça!"

Lynn s'approcha de lui, et lui embrassa le cou.

"Moi, je te trouve très mignon, comme ça.

-Ouais, mais bon, j'ai l'air ridicule, comme ça.

-Mais nooon … Enfin, si, c'est débile et tu vas faire marrer tout le monde, mais écoute-moi : demain, tu vas arriver directement avec tes lunettes de soleil, comme ça personne ne remarquera que tu as une sublime marque, et quand les autres ne te regarderont plus, tu les enlèveras, tu mettras de la crème et en quelques heures, c'est bon, on ne verra quasiment plus rien.

-T'es sûre ?

-Certaine. »

Elle se plaça devant Sirius, lui prit le visage entre les mains et commença à l'embrasser.a la porte.

« Aïïïe !

-Quoi?

-Tes mains … ça fait super mal …

-Oh, je suis désolée, mon chou. »

Elle croisa ses bras dans son dos et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

« C'est mieux?

-Parfait. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« J'ai jamais testé sans les mains. » remarqua-t-elle en riant.

Quelques minutes plus tard …

« Sirius, Lynn, vous êtes là? James deman … Oh, désolé! »

Lynn prit un coussin et masqua sa poitrine avec.

« Tu serais arrivé une minute plus tard, tu m'aurais vue à poil, tu sais, alors … »

Peter se mit une main devant les yeux et reprit:

« Enfin, bref, euh … James demande si ça vous dit d'aller au restaurant ce soir.

-Tous les six? » questionna Sirius en se levant du canapé.

« Euh … oui.

-Moi, je veux bien. Lynn?

-D'accord aussi. » répondit-t-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre.

« Bon, alors, je vais lui dire. Rendez-vous au resto dans 3/4 d'heure.

-OK, merci. »

Lynn attendit que Peter soit parti, et passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Mais quel resto?

-Aucune idée. Celui à côté de l'hôtel, j'imagine.

-Pas con. »

Elle referma la porte.

19h00

Lynn et Sirius arrivèrent à l'heure, ce qui était inhabituel pour eux. A Poudlard, il n'y eut pas un seul cours où ils n'étaient pas en retard. Quand ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble, ce fut pire encore. Leur record fut d'entrer dans la classe au moment même où sonnait la cloche qui indiquait la fin du cours.

Malgré ça, James, Lily, Peter et Remus étaient déjà attablés. Ils portaient les mêmes habits qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres. Sirius était en veste et pantalon noirs comme à son habitude, mais il avait rajouté une chemise blanche en dessous. Lynn, quant à elle, portait une robe en soie noire, à taille empire et manches ballons, qui s'évasait à partir des hanches et s'arrêtait au milieu des mollets. Les coutures étaient blanches. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une tresse relevée à l'arrière de la tête, à la manière d'une princesse russe.Lily se mit à rire doucement.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de venir en tenue de soirée, vous savez.

-« Toujours élégante, même le jour de ma mort », c'est ma devise. » déclama Lynn.

Sirius renchérit avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

Le dîner se passa très agréablement. Les deux filles se plaignirent rapidement de tous les kilos qui résulteraient de cette succulente raclette, mais la bonne humeur des garçons l'emporta.

Un petit problème se posa lorsqu'il fallut régler l'addition. Seuls Remus, Lynn et Lily avaient de l'argent français. Ils durent donc chacun payer pour deux, après avoir fait jurer aux autres de les rembourser.

Pour conclure le repas, James lança:« Demain, on commande une fondue! »

Le reste de la soirée fut toute aussi sympathique, en particulier pour Sirius et Lynn, qui s'attacha les mains dans le dos pour ne pas faire mal au pauvre visage meurtri par le soleil de son chéri. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer qu'aucun de leurs amis n'avait dit quelque chose sur les fameux coups de soleil.

Le lendemain

« Non mais dis-moi que je rêve!

-Je crois que nous ne rêvons pas, Lynn. Comme hier, ils sont encore affalés comme des trolls dans leurs chaises longues. »

Lynn s'approcha à grands pas furibonds du groupe des quatre larves, qui s'étaient de nouveau attablés.

« Mais vous êtes de vrais … de vrais …-

Fainéants, je l'avoue. » confessa Sirius.

« Mais … mais … Lily! Remus! Hier, le voyage vous avait fatigués, mais maintenant, c'est bon, vous allez mieux! Non?

-A vrai dire, » répondit Lily sans lever les yeux de son livre – le même que la veille – mais avec un léger sourire, « on a fait les prolongations, hier soir, après le dîner, avec James, donc je suis encore un peu …

-Mais moi aussi, et ça ne m'empêche pas d'aller skier!

-Tu dois être plus … endurante que moi, j'imagine.

-N'importe quoi … Bon, et toi, Remus? Tu as aussi joué aux prolongations, hier soir? »

James éclata de rire; Remus partageait la même chambre que Peter, car tous deux étaient célibataires en ce moment, et la question de Lynn, quoique sans arrière-pensée, était un peu trop suggestive. Mais la jeune femme était trop énervée pour se préoccuper des sous-entendus. Remus, lui-même amusé, secoua la tête.

« Non, mais je suis quand même fatigué.

-OK. Donc, vous êtes tous des larves?

-Hmmm … » réfléchit Sirius, relevant la tête de « Quidditch Magazine » pour mieux se concentrer, « je pense que oui. »

« Et non seulement vous êtes des larves, mais en plus vous en êtes fiers. Ca me sidère. Vous êtes désespérants. »

James finit par l'entraîner sur les pistes. Ils empruntèrent directement la noire, mais au bout d'une heure 1/2, ils finirent par se lasser, et décidèrent d'aller en hors-piste.

Plus bas, chez les larves …

« … ainsi qu'une crêpe très très trèèès sucrée, avec de la chantilly, et du chocolat fondu. Et un verre de cidre, aussi. »

Sirius consulta une dernière fois la carte et décida que sa commande était suffisante. « Je crois que c'est bon.

-Très bien monsieur. »

Le jeune homme rouvrit son magazine, et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fini. Il observa quelques minutes les skieurs, et questionna soudainement, faisant sursauter les autres:

« Dites, c'est quoi, là-bas? »

Lily s'arracha à la lecture de son pavé, et observa l'endroit que Sirius désignait. Pour mieux voir, elle plissa les yeux, et discerna enfin quelque chose au loin:

« Ca, c'est une sorte de garde-forestier, mais pour la montagne, quoi.

-Un garde-montagne?

-Un truc de ce style.

-Et pourquoi il vient vers là?

-Sais pas. En général, il vient pour avertir que quelque chose se passe en haut, ou je ne sais quoi …

-Ah. »

Voyant que Sirius n'avait plus de question, Lily se replongea dans son livre.Mais le jeune homme continuait de scruter le haut de la montagne. Tout à coup, il s'exclama:

« Putain!

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est pas une … »

Lily enleva brusquement ses lunettes, bouche bée.

« Une avalanche … »

Remus et Peter regardèrent à leur tour, abasourdis.

Sirius se retourna vers les autres.

« Vous pensez que …

-Si ils sont sur les pistes, ils vont revenir avec les autres skieurs. Ils ne risquent rien. » dit lentement Remus.

Un silence s'abattit sur eux. Tous se taisaient, et tous pensaient à la même chose.

_« Pas de piste bleue, pas de piste verte. Uniquement des pistes rouges et noires, et, pourquoi pas, du hors-piste. »_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Sous la neige

« Lynn! Lyyyynn! »

James avait eu la chance de se glisser hors de l'avalanche rapidement. Malheureusement, il avait alors perdu Lynn des yeux, et ne la retrouvait désormais plus. Avec un petit soulagement, il repéra son sac à dos à moitié enfoui sous la neige. Non loin de là se trouvait également celui de la jeune fille. Sentant qu'il était sur la bonne voie, James se mit à courir comme il le pouvait, encombré par les sacs. Mais ceux-ci étaient très lourds: avant de partir skier, tous deux avaient secrètement jeté un sort d'allègement à leurs affaires, ce qui avait d'ailleurs rendu perplexe Lily. Et maintenant, l'enchantement s'était brisé, et lui ignorait la formule. C'était Lynn qui la connaissait, et pour le moment, elle était introuvable.

« Putain de bordel de merde! » jura-t-il, découragé, en s'affalant à genoux. Les doigts engourdis par le froid, il ouvrit lentement son sac, fouilla dedans, et en sortit sa baguette, qu'il déposa à plat sur la paume de sa main.

« _Via Lynn_. »

Une petite agglomération de poussières dorées et argentées se forma à l'extrémité de la baguette, et s'étira rapidement à la hauteur des yeux de James, formant un chemin jusqu'à un amoncellement de neige plus important que les autres, une centaine de mètres plus haut.

Le jeune homme courut fébrilement jusqu'au monticule, et dégagea la neige à mains nues. Peu à peu, il vit apparaître des cheveux blonds mouillés, une combinaison, des gants en laine, des chaussures de ski. James se rendit compte que Lynn était face contre terre, ce qui était assez dangereux. Tandis qu'il la dégageait de là, des paroles lancées en l'air par Lily alors qu'ils étaient dans le train résonnaient dans sa tête.

« Pendant 19 minutes, tes chances de survies sous la neige sont de 91 … »

James vit enfin le visage de Lynn, mais son expression changea du tout au tout quand il s'aperçut de la pâleur de la peau, des lèvres violacées, des paupières fermées, de leur contact glacial.

« Au-delà de 19 minutes, tes chances se restreignent à 36 … »

Après s'être débarrassé des deux sacs, il entama la respiration artificielle, technique qu'il avait également apprise peu de temps auparavant grâce à sa petite amie. Après vingt secondes, il frotta le visage glacé entre ses mains, lançant des paroles d'encouragement qu'il ne savait destinées à lui-même ou à la jeune fille.

« Allez … Me fais pas ça … Contrôle-toi … Tout va bien, ça va s'arranger … S'il te plaît … Allez … »

Sentant le découragement le gagner, James se servit d'un autre enchantement, qui fit naître un courant d'air chaud. Il passa la baguette de long en large sur les parcelles de peau non couvertes de son amie, refaisant régulièrement une respiration artificielle, et vit peu à peu sa poitrine se soulever et se rabaisser.

« Lynn … Tu m'entends? »

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux en papillonnant des paupières, gênée par la lumière agressive du soleil de 15 heures. Elle adressa un sourire hésitant à James, puis se mit à tousser.

« T'étais passé où? »

Entendant ses paroles, James sourit à son tour, et répondit sur le même ton; faussement accusateur pour cacher sa joie.

« Quelle idée tu as, aussi, de mettre une combinaison de ski blanche. »

Lynn eut un petit rire, interrompu par une autre crise de toux. Apparemment frigorifiée, elle tenta de se lever, et serait retombée aussitôt si James ne l'avait pas retenue de justesse. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, plus par soulagement que par amusement. James la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la joue gauche, sur la joue droite, et, après une seconde d'hésitation, sur la bouche. Lynn ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, mais lui tourna ostensiblement le dos dans le but de reprendre ses affaires.

James, embarrassé, se racla la gorge.

« Hum … Euh, c'est quoi le sort pour … alléger les sacs? »

Le visage impassible, Lynn sortit sa baguette et la pointa successivement sur son sac, puis sur celui de James.

« _Levis_.»

Les deux compagnons de fortune marchèrent pendant près de 4 heures, sans voir une seule fois âme qui vive. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes et jetèrent chacun un Lumos. Enfin, vers 20h00 …

« James! Regarde! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et observa ce que Lynn lui désignait du doigt. En regardant bien, il distingua, 500 mètres plus loin, un chalet encadré par des sapins. Tout d'un coup excité, James rejoignit la jeune fille.

« C'est un refuge, tu crois?

-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre? » s'exclama Lynn en se mettant à courir, moitié riante.

A l'aide d'un Alohomora et d'un grand coup de pied, elle ouvrit la porte, regarda quelques secondes et fit la remarque:

« Personne. »

Au pied des pistes …

Lily était au bord des larmes, mi-terriblement angoissée, mi-terriblement énervée. Elle criait depuis ¼ d'heure après le chef des secouristes.

« Et comment ça se fait qu'aucun de vos secouristes ne soit revenu, depuis le temps? Tous les skieurs sont redescendus, sauf mes amis, et ça fera bientôt 5 heures que l'avalanche est passée!

-Mademoiselle, vos amis devaient être en hors-piste …

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change? Vous ne les sauvez pas, pour les punir et leur apprendre à rester sur les pistes délimitées?

-Non, nous …

-Ou vos secouristes sont trop trouillards et préfèrent rester sur les pistes bleues?

-Mademoiselle, nous faisons ce qui est en notre pouvoir, croyez-moi.

-Alors trouvez-les! »

Remus attrapa Lily par les épaules et la força à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Calme-toi. Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent.

-Mon cul!

-Après tout, » ajouta-t-il avec une légère hésitation dans la voix, « James et Lynn n'auraient peut-être pas dû …

-Pas dû quoi ? » interrogea Lily, le regard noir.

« Et bien … Aller en hors-piste … »

Lily se releva aussitôt, furieuse.

« Mais donne leur raison, pendant que tu y es! Donne raison à ces enc …

-Lily, je ne leur donne pas raison, je trouve juste que c'était … imprudent d'aller en hors-piste, c'est tout. »

La jeune femme se rassit, boudeuse, et croisa les bras rageusement. Remus, découragé, s'assit également et se mit à contempler ses mains. Sirius était plongé dans ses pensées depuis l'annonce de l'avalanche. Peter, quant à lui, regardait anxieusement le sommet de la montagne, s'exclamant régulièrement:

« C'est eux, je les vois ! »

Ce qui faisait sursauter les autres à chaque fois, qui cherchaient alors des yeux les hypothétiques Lynn et James, pleins d'espérance, jusqu'à ce que Peter reprenne timidement:

« Euh non, désolé, je me suis trompé. »

Alors ils se replongeaient dans un silence qui en disait plus long que toutes les plaidoiries, jusqu'à la prochaine exclamation.

Plus haut, beaucoup plus haut …

Lynn et James avaient visité le refuge, qui était assez sommaire mais relativement très confortable quand on comparait à la neige qui s'offrait à eux au-dehors. Le chalet se composait d'une seule grande pièce. Il y avait un canapé, une cheminée, quelques ustensiles de cuisine, une table et trois chaises. Une lampe à pétrole était posée sur la cheminée.James avait découvert des couvertures dans un coin, et les avait installées comme il le pouvait, complétant avec ce qu'ils avaient emportés dans leurs sacs. Lynn, pendant ce temps, avait allumé un feu, et sortit la nourriture dont ils disposaient.

« Bon, » interrogea James, « quel est le festin que tu nous as préparé?

-Nous avons un grand paquet de chips, un saucisson, quelques tranches de pain, deux bouteilles d'eau, et trois pommes.

-Hmmm, je m'en lèche d'avance les babines! Eh, mais j'y pense … Attends une seconde … »

Pendant que le jeune homme farfouillait dans son sac, Lynn regardait la nourriture qu'elle avait disposée devant la cheminée, les sourcils froncés.

« Tadaaam! »

James exhibait fièrement deux grands paquets. Il s'assit à côté de Lynn, et déposa sa trouvaille devant elle tout en expliquant:

« Je me suis souvenu que j'avais emporté des bonbons. Il y a un paquet de Fizwizbiz, et un de marshmallows.

-De quoi?

-De marsh-ma-llows. Tu ne connais pas? »

Il ouvrit le paquet et sortit en sortit un marshmallow. Lynn sembla comprendre.

« Aaaah … Des chamallows, tu veux dire!

-Non, c'est des marshmallows.

-Des chamallows.

-Marshmallows!

-Bon, tu m'en passes un?

-Seulement si tu admets que ce sont des marshmallows!

-Bon, comment le paquet dit que ça s'appelle?

-Hmmm … « Délicieux cubes de guimauve fondante aux goûts divers ».

-Bon, alors tu me passes un succulent …

-Délicieux!

-Tu me passes un délicieux cube de guimauve fondante au goût divers que tu veux?

-Tiens, régale-toi.

-Merci de me donner un chamallow. »

James s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand il aperçut le sourire enfantin et gourmand de Lynn, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. A vrai dire, rien n'était réellement hilarant, mais la tension, l'angoisse et la peur qui pesaient autour d'eux étaient plus faciles à évacuer en riant pour des choses futiles qu'en se disant des paroles faussement rassurantes.Lynn, qui s'était mise à rire doucement, lança d'un ton sérieux quand James se fut calmé:

« James … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour la nourriture?

-On la mange.

-Mais tu crois qu'on doit la manger entièrement, ou on doit en garder la moitié au cas où ... »

Le visage de James devint grave en une fraction de seconde. Il prit Lynn par les épaules, et la secoua légèrement.

« Lynn, écoute-moi. On va manger tout ce qu'on veut, ensuite on va dormir ici, et demain matin, on va retourner à la station, même si on doit y passer toute la journée.

-D'accord. « répondit-elle d'une petite voix, en fixant le feu.

« Tu me crois? On va y arriver, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on ne retrouve pas la station.

-C'est vrai …

-Et puis on a nos baguettes, on peut utiliser la magie, maintenant.

-Pas vraiment, on a juste rompu le pari.

-Oui, enfin pas juste par caprice, c'est une situation d'urgence, là.»

Pour rassurer la jeune fille, James la serra dans ses bras. Se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose, il se sépara d'elle. Lynn lui lança un regard étonné, et comprit aussitôt.

« Euh … Bon, on mange?

-Hein? Ah, oui, bien sûr. »

Se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir changé de sujet, elle trouva un couteau et se mit à découper les tranches de pain.

Au bas des pistes, le groupe se décidait lentement à rentrer. Il était près de 21 heures, et il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour songer à rester.

22 heures

Lynn et James avaient quasiment mangé toutes leurs provisions, et venaient de se coucher. James avait insisté pour que la jeune fille dorme sur le canapé, tandis qu'il se contentait du grand tapis posé à côté. Ils utilisaient leurs combinaisons comme oreillers, n'en ayant pas trouvés dans le refuge.

Malgré la fatigue qui les accablait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormaient. Cependant, ils ne parlaient pas, fixant tous les deux le plafond en silence.

Tout à coup, la voix de James s'éleva. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler haut, chuchoter suffisant à se faire entendre.

« Lynn …

-Hmm?

-Tu dors?

-Bien sûr, je suis plongée dans un profond sommeil, là.

-Remus m'a raconté votre discussion dans le train …-Il pouvait pas se la fermer?

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me raconter.

-Bon, OK, et en quoi ça te regarde?

-Eh bien, sachant que Sirius et Lynn sortent ensemble, que Sirius est mon meilleur ami, que Lynn est ma meilleure amie, et que je passe la plus grande partie de mes journées avec eux, j'estime que leurs problèmes de couple me concernent un tout petit peu.

-Ah oui, en effet oui, ça te concerne, d'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes.

-Oh, je crois que si. Je ne vais pas te refaire tout le pitch de Remus, car nous le connaissons tous les deux, mais je vais redire l'essentiel: vous n'êtes plus comme avant.

-Bon, et alors? Si vous avez un jour des problèmes, avec Lily, je ne vais pas pour autant me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

-Eh bien si un jour j'ai des problèmes avec Lily, ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas pour le moment, j'accepterai tes conseils avec plaisir.

-Ah. Parce que tu as des conseils pour moi, peut-être?

-Non.

-Ha!

-Non, je n'en ai pas, mais par contre, j'ai une question. Une seule.

-Vas-y toujours …

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé, pour toi?

-Comment ça?

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Quelque chose a changé entre vous deux, et j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est, pour toi.

-Je vois … »

Le ton de Lynn avait changé. Elle semblait prendre les paroles de James au sérieux.

« En fait, je crois que … je préférais quand on s'embrassait dans les coins, quand personne ne savait qu'on était ensemble. Il y avait une sorte de … pas d'interdit, mais … je n'arrive pas à expliquer … Je crois, qu'en fait, vu qu'on était « à moitié » ensemble, on ne se préoccupait pas des histoires banales de tous les couples, tu vois le genre … On ne s'occupait que de l'essentiel; on s'embrassait, on couchait ensemble, on riait, on s'engueulait, on faisait des conneries et voilà. Maintenant, on … on agit comme tout le monde, on vit ensemble, on travaille … Je cherchais à échapper au couple plan-plan, en décidant de sortir avec Sirius et de ne plus rester l'amoureuse transie, et un an après, je me retrouve à vivre comme ça. On essaye encore de régler nos problèmes en couchant ensemble dès que l'envie nous prend, mais sitôt les galipettes finies, on ne reste plus au lit à se marrer; on reprend nos activités et on ne parle plus que pour se donner la date, l'heure ou la météo. Tu … tu me comprends?

-Je comprends parfaitement. »

Il y eut un long silence de plusieurs minutes, puis James se remit à parler.

« Et tu cherches autre chose?

-Hein?

-Vu que tu … en as « marre » de Sirius, tu as envie de trouver quelqu'un d'autre?

-Bien sûr que non, je l'aime toujours! »

Silence.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?

-Quoi? C'est toi qui m'as embrassée!

-Oui, enfin tu t'es laissée faire …

-Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? J'étais à moitié frigorifiée, ma seule préoccupation était la joie d'être en vie, et mon meilleur ami m'embrasse!

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas beaucoup de morale, alors …

-Je venais d'échapper à une mort par congélation, et toi, tu me parles de morale?

-OK, désolé. N'empêche que …

-Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as?

- …

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis laissée embrasser?

- …

-Tu trouves que c'était trop court, trop chaste, peut-être?

-Je …

-Bon, eh bien je vais te satisfaire! »

Dans le noir, Lynn se leva du canapé, chercha le visage de James à tâtons, et, quand elle le trouva, l'embrassa profondément. Quand le souffle lui manqua, elle s'écarta de quelques centimètres.

« Alors? Content du service après-vente? »

Contre toutes ses attentes, James l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa à son tour. Elle resta tendue quelques instants, ne sachant quoi penser, mais se détendit rapidement, décidant de ne rien penser.

Alors qu'elle enlevait son tee-shirt « Harpies de Holyhead », sous lequel elle n'avait qu'un soutien-gorge, des paroles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Sirius et Lily? »

Un silence, puis …

« On ne dit rien. »

Instinctivement, ils se serrèrent la main et chuchotèrent en même temps:

« Honneur Gryffondor. »

Au même moment, Lynn sentit son soutien-gorge se détacher à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Aussitôt levée, Lily s'était habillée, avait déjeuné, et foncé dans le couloir, tambourinant aux portes des chambres 24 et 25 (et tout cela en 10 minutes).

« Debout, là-dedans! Debout! Réveillez-vous, merde! »

Sirius ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon noir. Il avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux, le visage froissé. Apparemment, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. D'une voix pâteuse, il interrompit Lily.

« Putain, il est 7 heures ½ … Arrête de gueuler comme ça, tu vas réveiller tout l'hôtel.

-Eh bien au moins, je serai certaine que dans le lot, vous le serez aussi! »

Peter et Remus sortirent de leur chambre à leur tour, et firent signe qu'ils étaient là.Lily regarda les trois garçons.

« Bon, on y va?

-Tout de suite? » s'exclama Sirius tout en mettant une chemise et un manteau.

« Ton meilleur ami et ta petite copine sont peut-être congelés sous la neige d'une avalanche, en haut d'une montagne qu'ils ne connaissent pas, hors-pistes, alors oui, je pense qu'on peut y aller tout de suite!

-OK, OK … »

Le groupe se rendit au même endroit que la veille, et s'installèrent le plus près des pistes. Le chef des secouristes les rejoignit vers 9 heures, et les tenait au courant dès que du nouveau s'annonçait. Malheureusement, ce n'était que des fausses pistes.

James et Lynn étaient partis très tôt, vers 6 heures du matin, alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole sur la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Tout juste avaient-ils répété leur serment, « Honneur Gryffondor ».

Ils s'orientèrent grâce à leur baguette magique et à l'instinct féminin de Lynn en lequel celle-ci croyait dur comme fer.

Lily, Sirius, Remus et Peter passèrent une journée maussade. Peter réitérait sa rengaine « Je les vois, ce sont eux ! », d'autant plus que désormais, des centaines de skieurs jalonnaient les pistes. Le chef secouriste faisait part d'une bonne piste toutes les heures, sans que jamais aucune ne mène à une bonne nouvelle.

17h30

« Je crois que je sais pourquoi on ne les retrouve pas ... » lança doucement Remus, le regard fixé sur le sol.

Lily releva les yeux vers lui et fit un signe de tête perplexe, montrant qu'elle ne comprenait pas et réclamait plus d'explications.

« Je crois, » dit lentement le jeune homme, « qu'ils changent régulièrement d'endroit, et qu'ainsi, il est très dur de les repérer. En tout cas, beaucoup plus dur que si ils avaient campé à l'endroit où ils ont … été … pris par l'avalanche …

-Tu dois avoir raison. » répondit Lily en reportant son attention sur ses mains.

Sirius approuva en émettant une sorte de grognement.

Un silence pesant retomba, et personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. A un moment, Sirius releva la tête, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par un cri de Peter encore plus perçant que d'habitude.« Ce sont eux, je les vois! »

Remus et Sirius regardèrent l'endroit désigné par Peter, mais Lily ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux.

« A force, Peter, on va fini par ne plus y croire, tu sais …

-Mais non, ce sont eux, j'en suis sûr! Regardez! Un type brun avec une combinaison grise et des lunettes, et une fille blonde en combinaison blanche, et avec des sacs, et il est plus grand qu'elle, et … ils nous font signe, regarde, Lily! »

Lynn et James arrêtèrent de marcher simultanément, et se regardèrent, à la fois heureux et anxieux.

James murmura:

« On ne dit rien.

-Rien. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils se remirent en route, faisant de grands signes à leurs amis qu'ils voyaient s'approcher comme ils le pouvaient, gênés par les skieurs curieux et la neige.

Lynn se mit à courir et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis elle alla saluer Remus et Peter affectueusement, tandis que James serrait Lily dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol.

Les deux revenants ne refusèrent pas cette fois-ci à se vautrer dans des chaises longues, et racontèrent leurs méthodes de survie, entrecoupés par les exclamations ébahies de Peter à chaque petit évènement.

Ils commandèrent un repas complet pour se nourrir, n'ayant pas mangé de la journée (à l'exception des restes du paquet de marshmallows/chamallows). Repus, un silence serein s'installa entre les membres du groupe, tous encore ravis de se retrouver après une journée d'angoisse.

Lynn lança un bref coup d'œil à James, et déclara lentement:

« On a quelque chose à vous dire … »

James se retourna brusquement vers la jeune fille. Ils échangèrent un long regard lourd de sens, le dernier de ce genre qu'ils échangeraient, puis Lynn acheva d'une voix solennelle:

« On a utilisé la magie. »


End file.
